catoradefandomcom-20200213-history
Variana
Variana is the real-life pairing of Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande (V/ictoria and Ariana). Like all of the Victorious cast, they are close in real life. It has nothing to do with Cori, although some fans think so. Ariana has mentioned in numerous videos that she is so proud of Victoria. Victoria also thinks that Ariana is very cute and girly. Variana Moments Twitter *Tweet from Ariana in January about Victoria Justice. *As of August 1st, they have had the same profile picture. *Ariana tweeted "So much fun walking the red carpet next to my good friend @VictoriaJustice! It was so great seeing you! :D ♥" *Ariana tweeted "I can't wait to see the Britney tribute, ahh! And i ALSO can't wait to see my friend @VictoriaJustice present! You better work, girl!! ♥ Xo". *When Victoria Justice got over a million followers on Twitter, Ariana tweeted "@VictoriaJustice congratulations!!!! That's so exciting! I can't wait to see you soon!!!! :] ♥" *They both tweeted about making a wish at 11:11 on 11/11/11. *They both tweeted about doing a comercial for xBox. *They both tweeted a picture of them two together at the xBox commercial with a friendly caption. *Ariana tweeted "Another fun day at work with my friend @VictoriaJustice! :] twitpic.com/8ktiyl" and Victoria responded with "@ArianaGrande Cute!! Fun day blondie :{)" *Ariana tweeted "Happy 19th Birthday @VictoriaJustice!! I hope we can celebrate many more together! Love you. P.s. it's your turn on Scramble. Lol. :] ��" *Ariana tweeted "On my way to sound check for Chipmunks singing along to "Begging on Your Knees" - @VictoriaJustice :D #1DAAAAAAAAY �� :*" and Vic replied with "@ArianaGrande Haha, yes! Crawlin' like a # ;{)" *Ariana tweeted "Good luck to all the amazing nominees! This is going to be so fun.. Fingers crossed for [https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] [https://twitter.com/#!/Victorious @'Victorious'] and [https://twitter.com/#!/icarly @'icarly'] tho.. :D " showing her support for Victoria and the cast. *Ariana tweeted " @VictoriaJustice Hi I'm in the school room alone. I miss u. #bored :{) *Ariana tweeted " :O!! I just hit 1.6 million followers. Thank you guys for sticking around & always being here for me & real with me, it means the world.. " and Victoria replied with " @ArianaGrande Congrats!!! :{D xo" *Victoria Tweeted "West Coast, r u watching the brand new episode of [https://twitter.com/#!/Victorious @'Victorious'] ?! Let me know what u think. [https://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett @'MattBennett'] & I get pretty messy & smelly ;{)" Ariana tweeted back "[https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] I'm watching! Chop chop chop da squid ��" Victoria tweeted back "[https://twitter.com/#!/ArianaGrande @'ArianaGrande'] Disappoint my father! . Lol. ;{)" *victoria tweeted "Morning every1! These r words 2 live by. Worry about yourself & spread words of <}3 & kindness!! RT!" Ariana tweeted back "[https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] Love those words a lot. :) Congratulations on the big day today love.. So proud of you! See you soon, xo.. ��" *Finished day two of rehearsal for our Orlando trip.. I'm singing a really fun never before heard duet with [https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice']! ☺[https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23seeuthere #'seeuthere'] RT [https://twitter.com/#!/ArianaGrande @'ArianaGrande'] Give it up 4 the _________! ;{) *Ariana tweeted "�� @VictoriaJustice instagr.am/p/LoNyO0yWTh/" and "Love you @VictoriaJustice! instagr.am/p/LoNrmGyWTe/" *Victoria tweeted a photo of the Victorious characters as ponies and Ariana tweeted " @VictoriaJustice that's the cutest thing I've ever seen! Xoxoxo" Victoria then tweeted back " @ArianaGrande "Haha, isn't it amazing!? I freaked out when I saw it. Lol. :{P xo" *Victoria tweeted that her tour is tonight and Ariana tweeted "[https://twitter.com/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] good luck tonight girly! You're gonna kill it.. ❤ " Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Real-Life Pairings